Tsukiyomi
by shesmells
Summary: Sasuke comes across a woman with a mysterious past, a woman who he should hate, but envies at the same time. A woman that he should be trying to kill, yet he is living with her. Ironically deep inside he is grateful that such a woman exist.
1. Chapter 1

Romance/Drama/Action

Summary: Sasuke comes across a woman with a mysterious past, a woman who he should hate, but envies at the same time. A woman that he should be trying to kill, yet he is living with her. Ironically deep inside he is grateful that such a woman exist.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto because if I did it would be totally different. It would definately suck.

WARNING! This fic may contain spoilers so read at your own risk.

Yes, this is my first my fanfic and I hope it goes well and get a nice number of reviews. Flame me, Praise me, I don't care as long as I get a review from you guys. I'm also open to suggestions and appreciate constructive critism. At first this story may not seem like a love story but it is. I just wanted to get a few things cleared up in the first five chapters or so and then it will be full on total romance and hopefully some light humor.

What **_not_** to expect from me:

Awesome fighting scenes. I will try my best to describe the fierceness of the punches and kicks.

What to expect of me:

Laziness. I can not guarantee I will follow this fic all the way through. I gain and lose motivation easily. So read at your own risk. Who knows a miracle might happen and I will finish this fanfic. I want you guys to at least meet Tsukiyomi and a few other made up characters of mine. Also My writing in stories is all like blah, blah, blah at first but then out of nowhere it gets very random mostly during fighting scenes or when a story gets to a climax. Who knows you guys might just find it amusing, because my friends do, I like seeing there faces it all like (OO) but bear with me.

I will try my best to update on a timely basis.

The characters will definately be in check, nothing will be OOC I hate it when characters are not themselves. I'm always like they would never do or say that. I also have some minor gramatical and spelling errors which I apologize in advance for this. So hear goes nothin and remember read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

One evening Orochimaru became greatly displeased by some troubling news that was brought to him. He was so disgruntled by it that he strangled the messenger to death. All the while the messenger gave apologetic eyes, yet it was of no use.

His plans of learning all the Jutsu's in the world, destroying konoha, and having the ultimate body will now be ruined by this dreadful news. He worked so hard and dedicated all his will and energy to fulfill his soon to be gained goals and to now have it cracking fervently and falling into a million pieces before his eyes. It greatly burdened him to no end.

He sat upright on his simple wooden carved chaired and had his left hand prop his head up while the other layed on the armrest which his firm pale fingers tapped patiently, with a rhythmic beat.

"So, what will you do now Orochimaru-sama?" said a silver haired man that wore oversized spectacles to hide his true nature behind those black eyes. Orichimaru didn't bother to respond or look at Kabuto his right hand man He continued to tap on the armrest with the same note till suddenly Orochimaru spoke in an airy tone,

"I've come too far to be now stopped by this hindrance. We will continue my dreams for the future."

"Glad to hear it Orochimaru-sama… but what of Sasuke-kun? He won't be too pleased to hear this. There will be no point in his revenge because of this mishap. He will surely leave us once he's find out." Kabuto replied.

"I'm very well aware of that." Orochimaru countered.

"So, what will you do now Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto questioned yet again.

Orochimaru lets out "hmph" and smirks. "Bring Sasuke-kun to me this instant."

Kabuto was about to question what his master was planning but dismissed the thought when he remembered the terrible mood that he was in. He simply bowed and left to fetch Sasuke it was mid-morning which was good because Sasuke should be awake by now. Sasuke wasn't the type to be disturbed in his sleep for if you did you'll soon regret it. Kabuto walk down many hallways and turned a few corners until he finally reached his destination. Sasuke's Room.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but then door abruptly opened to reveal a tall young handsome male that bore spiked ebony hair and onyx eyes.

"What do you want?" the dark haired male blurted out to Kabuto

_Sigh _"Rude as always." Kabuto said coolly.

The shadowy eyed boy continually glared at Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama has summoned for you, follow me." Kabuto finally said to break the silence. The medic-nin swiftly started walking down the dimly lit corridor as Sasuke followed close behind him wordlessly.

_'I wonder what he has in store for me this time.' _Sasuke thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Kabuto finally arrived at the dark stoned circular arena that was hidden in their hideout. They strolled to the center of arena where they saw a certain snake-nin's sillouette and stop a few feet away from him waiting to be addressed.

"Ku ku ku." the Sannin snickered with his back facing them. He slowly turning his neck to the right to reveal his deformed face. Startling Sasuke though he never showed it fazed him he simply intensified his glare by activating his sharingan. Orochimaru noticed this and gave Kabuto a nod and the medic-nin responded back with a nod and suddenly Kabuto started performing a series of hand signals which looked unfamilar to Sasuke. Before Sasuke could question what they were up too, the room glowed in a bright red hue making Sasuke squint his eyes. Symbols then began sliding off the wall, closing in on Sasuke and slithering up his leg, then wrapping around him.

"What the hell are you up to Orochimaru?" the vengeful male queried.

"The time has come Sasuke-kun, to fulfil both our ambitions." the Snake-nin answered while fully facing him.

_'So soon.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Orochimaru then began slowly approaching his next host or dare I say victim and now he stood only a few inches from his apprentice and layed his hand on his cheek caressing it lovingly. The Uchiha was disgusted by this action and made an attempt to cut of his arm but realised that he clouldn't move. He settled with giving the creature before him a hate filled glare.

"No" Sasuke simply said. Orochimaru quirked a brow.

"I want to kill _him_ with my own two bare hands."

"You will Sasuke-kun, I promise"

"Your words mean shit to me, release me now."

"I kept my word when I told I'd give you power didn't I?"

"Not enough to kill him." Sasuke retorted as he began using all his might to break free

The snake-nin merely shook his head tentively and places his other hand over his soon to be host's heart feeling the rhythmic beat. It was erratic. he needed Sasuke to calm down. In order to perform the transfer jutsu both people would need make thier hearts in sync with one another and maintain eye contact.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru beckoned. The medic-nin came inching towards Sasuke and grasped his arm towards him then revealing a long pointy deadly needle to inject in him. Sasuke tried even harder to stir at the sight of the needle but it was of no use, he was trapped.

_'Shit' _he thought to himself. Orochimaru then inclined his head next to Sasuke and whispered in a husky tone,

"I'm so pleased to have someone as beautiful as you for my next body, you will make a fine host. You should feel honored Sasuke-kun I don't chose just anyone as my host, you're special." and like the snake man he is he flicks his tongue against sasuke's ear chuckingly evily. The Uchiha wasn't in the least bit amused he was actually disguted but before he knew it he felt something prick his arm. Kabuto was injecting the sedative and it worked fast. Within in a few seconds Sasuke already felt the tension in his body disappating his heart beat slowing down. A pale hand then cuped his face, making Sasuke gaze or should I say glare deeply into his slitted eyes that hold so much bloodlust. This was it, Sasuke is to soon be nothing more than a cotainer and will never be able to measure his against his brother.

This was not going the way Sasuke had planned it. Yes, he had a plan. When he finally felt he would be worthy advisary to Itachi he would then seek him out in secret and make him die a slow painful death then curse and kick him to hell but before he would do all that he wanted to ask him just one more time. _Why? _

After that he would kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and if he was still alive find a suitable woman to bare a child or two for him to continue on the Uchiha bloodline. Although Sasuke at one point hoped he could return to the peaceful village of Konoha where all his friends reside and find a nice, fine woman like his mother to settle down with and have litters of children roaming thier big happy house filled with love. But Sasuke knew before he could think of such luxuries he would have to get serious if he wanted accomplish his goal of killing Itachi. So he pushed those silly thoughts aside to the far corner of his mind and filled his mind with thoughts of only revenge and hate.

Orochimaru smirked he wondered what was going through Sasuke's mind right then. He could never tell what he was pondering, Sasuke is so unreadable.

_badump...badump...badump_

_'It is time' _Orochimaru told himself. There heartbeats were finally in sync.

BAM!

Next thing you know Orochimaru is seen being flunged to the far side of the arena, Kabuto stunned, and Sasuke freed from the jutsu.

What the hell is going on?


End file.
